My Days And Nights End With You
by Sakure of Snow
Summary: Sunset and Twilight's love has braved conflict, traveled through time and space, and has brought brokenness back to whole. These are the vignettes of the stories in between it all. Weddings, Dates, and a brother with a broken heart. Sunset Shimmer/Princess Twilight (Adapted from February Art Challenge by pstevenart)
1. Heart

**Chapter One:**

_**Heart**_

* * *

They were sitting in a small clearing at the park among some wildflowers, giggling softly as they caught up. It had been a month since everything happened with the sirens and Twilight had some free time from her Princess Duties.

It was Spring Break and the girls thought it would be a perfect day for a Field Day. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were setting up the soccer goals, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were prepping food on the picnic tables, and Rarity and Spike were checking over the cameras. There were a few others milling around, having the same idea, but plenty of room to spare.

"So . . . what's next for Princess Twilight Sparkle? Got any more nations to make treaties with? Any impending doom needing it's ass kicked?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled mischievously as she tucked her long locks behind her ear, "Nah . . . just some quality time with my best student. Can't afford to be neglectful." She slowly slipped her bare feet into the redhead's lap, earning a smirk from her.

"Best student huh?" Nimble hands snaked their way up the dainty feet to equally delicate ankles, "Do I get an A Miss Sparkle?"

Twilight smothered an indignant squeak, hiding her burning cheeks with her hands. Sunset knew her strange sensitive spots. But she would be a liar if she said she didn't purposely provoke her.

"It depends," Warm tingles ran up her thighs and shot up to her spine, " . . . on your oral report."

She was blushing to her roots exercising her newfound boldness, but it had the desired effect. Sunset glanced at her with that smoldering stare she was so good at; half-lidded with a wicked glint to them. Rarity called them "Screw me" eyes. She would have called them something else if Applejack didn't slap a hand over her mouth.

"Don't start things you aren't ready to finish Miss Sparkle," Her voice was low and husky, "Don't try me. I'll take you right here."

Twilight sputtered alongside Fluttershy, whom was just passing along with a cup of lemonade. Cackling merrily, Sunset rose to help her while Twi was wishing the ground could swallow her.

Everytime. Every time they got together, it seemed as though nothing else mattered or even existed. It consumed her to the point of obsession. Maybe absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

"Get a room you two!" Rainbow catcalled, "You're fogging up my sunglasses from here!"

The rest of the girls laughed good-naturedly, knowing just how stong the honeymoon phase could be. Almost all of them at one point have gone through it. Most of them were still experiencing it.

"Blame Twi for baiting me," Sunset pulled her up and pecked her on the cheek, "She should know by now that when I go for it, I go big."

"Sunny stop!" Twilight was sure her cheeks were permanently stained violet.

"Oh, well I have nothing to say on the matter. AJ and I have our moments as well." Rarity winked at her girlfriend, who only tipped her hat back back at her.

"Moments? Try whole scenes." Pinkie Pie skipped over with a camera, "It's a good thing you're girls, or there would be a lot of - "

"And on _that _note, picture time!" Fluttershy took the camera, a light pink dusting her own cheeks, "Sunset and Twilight can go first! Smile girls!"

The pair laughed as they gave her some good poses, eventually devolving into various shenanigans that ended with a generic heart hands pose.

When it was time to leave for the day, that was the one picture Twilight made sure she had a copy of. It sat on her special mirror in her room among other precious people in her life. Every time she woke up, she would look in the mirror and see the many faces that dwelled within her heart and the special somepony that owned it completely.

* * *

**So I'm back after a long, long, long hiatus. It got to the point where I had to shake myself and really get real with my muse. Not everyone is going to like my stories and I'm not always going to be in the mood to write. But I am going to make an effort frequently to exercise that muscle so I don't go on this long absence again. I'm so happy to finally be back.**


	2. Pink

**Chapter Two:**

_**Pink**_

* * *

The warm rays of the sun streaming through the window stirred Sunset from sleep. Stretching languidly, she started searching for the warm body that should still be cuddled next to her. Feeling only empty sheets, she finally opened her eyes and saw that her door was partially cracked open. The faint sound of clanging pots and sizzling finally registered, making the groggy redhead grin. Her girlfriend was amazing!

Cuddling back into the covers she could smell the delicate scent of lavender shampoo, the clear, crisp scent of magic, and the heady, spicy scent of too much time on teenage hands. It was Spring Break at Canterlot High and the only time the girls were seen outside were on the way here. It had been almost three months since Twilight last visited. With Equestria being what it is, it could have been any number of things that kept her busy. The moment came through the portal, she didn't ask any questions. She loaded her up into her truck and brought her home, turning her phone off for the next seven days. It took a lot strings being pulled for Twi to have this much time off, so Sunset was determined to make the absolute most of it. It made it all the better that Twilight was of the same mind.

With a sigh, she got up from the bed and started looking around for her night shirt. Coming up empty, she grabbed one of her band shirts from the dresser and tugged it on. The sweet smell of strawberries drifted into the room. Strawberries mean pancakes!

Sunset took her time walking down the hall into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see that it was completely cleaned from top to bottom with food lined up in order from warm to cool. At the moment, she was more concentrated on the petite figure before her clad in her night shirt. It was a new purchase on a shopping spree with Rarity a few weeks back. A long, black shirt with red and yellow designs along the hem. Rarity was nice enough to embroider her cutie mark on the back of it, making it one of her favorites to sleep in. It draped on her curvy frame, but nearly swallowed Twilight's lithe one. It was so cute.

Twilight huffed, trying to reach the cinnamon sugar in the top cabinet. It wasn't that she was unusually short. Sunset just happened to be ridiculously tall and keep things on the tallest shelf.

"I swear Sunny . . . " She muttered as she began to scale the counter, "Keep this up and you'll be cooking your own damn breakfast!"

Sunset's retort left her mind as a small flash of pink peaked out from beneath her shirt. The further Twilight reached, the further she could see that peek conform to the curve of her ass. The shirt rose higher and higher until she could see the thin, delicate strings holding the fabric in place.

"Got it! Ack!"

Twi was yanked backwards into a pair of strong, supple arms. Arms with hands that manage to grope her while snatching the offending confection right out of the air. For some reason, her girlfriend's dexterity really rankled at that moment.

"Sunset!"

"Yes _Princess_?"

The way she purred her title always sent shivers down her spine and a pooling heat into her belly. It also let her know that Sunset wasn't going to listen to a word she said.

Looking back at her, she could see that look in her eyes. That clear cerulean darkening into deep sea green.

"Sunset, the pancakes will burn . . ."

Without breaking contact, she quickly turned off the oven and moved the pan before scooping her up and pressing her against the wall.

"Sunset . . . the food will get cold . . . "

" . . . Microwave . . " her voice was muffled as she peppered kisses in the crook of her neck.

Twi's breathing came in sharp bursts. It was absolutely sinful how the slightest of touches could be so intoxicating and addictive. It was all she could do to keep focused on her words.

"Sun . . . hah . . . Sunny, I worked ha - hah! Hard on this - ah!"

A wandering hand drifted down to cup her right breast while her lips traveled to her collarbone, one of Twi's most sensitive places. Her thoughts were soup inside of her mind. Clothes were strewn about the floor.

Breakfast was nothing but a memory.

"You are completely incorrigible."

At some point they managed to tumble into the living room. Magazines and assorted trinkets littered the floor, furniture was crooked and rumpled, and CDs and movies had fallen from their designated places. The room was heavy with magic and wild, passionate sex.

Sunset had a languid grin on her face, lazily playing with the locks of her girlfriend's hair. They were cuddled on the couch naked with Twi laying on top of Sunset, her head resting on her stomach. Her hands were drawing shapes on her lover's arm, shaking slightly from the buzz of multiple orgasms achieved. Sunset took it as a personal challenge if she could make it happen at every visit.

This woman would be the death of her.

"I know. But you know not to tempt me."

Twilight rolled her eyes. Those things were going into the trash the first chance she got!

"Everything tempts you Sunset. You just love sex, plain and simple! I've never met someone more insatiable than you."

Sunset quirked an eyebrow, "And how many do you know?"

"Nope! Nope! I refuse to fall into that trap! It's a good thing I can do magic or I would never be able to hide these!"

There were love bites and bruises all over her body. They weren't the gentlest of lovers, but that's what they preferred. Being an alicorn granted a higher threshold for pain while Sunset was just unbothered. It made for some interesting moments between them in the beginning and a wealth of embarrassment at a slumber party or two.

Sunset laughed, "Okay, I'm done teasing you. For the moment."

Twi smiled back, the smile twisting into a grimace as she slowly rose from her position. Everything felt sore.

"You owe me a bubble bath . . . . _alone_."

"Of course hun."

"Don't 'hun' me you witch."

Sunset rose from her position into a long, languid stretch, irking the princess even more. There was just an elegance about her that reminded her that she had royal training as well. An elegance that Twilight lacked in spades.

"Get that thought out of your mind right now. You move like a dancer when you're under-"

"Well I can't take _that _into a ballroom, now can I?!"

She caught that wicked gleam in Sunset's eye.

"No!"

Eventually they were able to eat their breakfast and enjoy the rest of the time they had together. Their friends didn't mind them being holed up so much; having a long-distance relationship was hard work. With school heading towards harder tests and longer classes and Princess Duties evolving into longer expeditions and more varied projects, it was a gamble as to when they would be free at the same time.

Before they knew it, time had wound down and they were standing in front of the school statue. Goodbyes were short between them. If they were any longer, they would be late. And late departures meant hell to pay later for both parties. As Celestia was helping them extend their time this time around, it wasn't wise to dally.

Twilight pecked her lover swiftly on the lips and turned to enter the portal. Stepping one foot into the portal, Twi looked back at Sunset with a sly smirk, who gave her a puzzled frown in return. Confusion swiftly changed to surprise as Twi lifted her skirt, showing off just a flash of pink before leaping into the portal.

Sunset stared for a few moments before a searing heat shot through her body.

_Cheeky_ little princess!

* * *

_**My first day and my comeback is smut. Blame the month!**_


	3. Fairy-Tale

**Chapter Three:**

_**Fairy Tale**_

_**A.N: These chapters are unbeta'd until further notice, so keep that in mind when reading.**_

* * *

"Twilight, you look so beautiful." Her mother smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, "I knew you would be a beautiful bride. You're absolutely glowing!"

Twilight beamed back at her mother as she took her into her arms. Today was the day they've been waiting for; today's the day that they would be together forever.

It was nearing sunset in Canterlot and nearly everyone came out for their wedding. Acquaintances and friends alike were adjourned in the royal garden for the nuptials. There could be nothing less for the Princess of Friendship and her consort. Her friends rose to the occasion for her, making everything come alive in the best way they possibly could. She hadn't managed to have a dry eye yet.

* * *

And neither could Sunset. The day they came over to settle in and prepare for the wedding was the day that she decided that she wanted to see her family. She burned so many bridges and took so much time to muster up the courage that she decided to take Twi's advice and rip off the band-aid. She first went to the Crystal Empire to see her little brother and promptly had the door slammed in her face, which was something she expected. It didn't make it hurt any less. Their relationship was turbulent when she left; she could only imagine what her defection and the long absence would cause.

Her next stop was to see her father in Arbor Hills. Her parents' separation graduated to a divorce not long after Sunburst apparently dropped out of magic school. So much fighting and disappointment caused the family to fall apart, and Sunset fully acknowledged her part in it. Seeing the pain in her father's face nearly made her want to run, but he snatched her off her feet before she had a chance and crushed her into a hug. He refused to think of anything else but the fact that he got his baby girl back.

Her mother was completely hysterical. The moment she set foot in Sire's Hollow, everyone was abuzz at the "Child Prodigy" returned home. She didn't even get a chance to get to her street before her mother appeared in her line of vision, hair ruffled, clothes askew, and eyes running with mascara rushing full speed towards her. She couldn't get a word in edgewise nor could she understand her mother's words as she dragged her down to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. It was nearly an hour before she could say anything, but when she finally could, it was an apology and a heartfelt plea to never leave her again . . . mixed in with liberal amounts of profane anger.

It was the most turbulent week of her life, but she finally felt free from the demons she carried around with her. Light in spirit and in heart, she was ready to marry her princess.

Her parents were still far from reaching the best peace between them, but any animosity or awkwardness melted away when her parents came to see her in her chambers.

The gown she wore was a Rarity exclusive and one of her most exquisite works. It was a creation of pure silk with a mermaid sihoette and a plunging back. Her hair was a tangle of wild curls cascading over her shoulder with a veil pinned in the back of her hair.

She was brimming with excitement and ecstatic that her parents could revel in her happiness too.

"Are you ready Sunny?" Her father walked over to her, arm extended.

"So ready Daddy." She grasped his arm and held out her other for her mother, "Mommy?"

"Of course darling."

* * *

Music drifted softly over the garden space. The moment the princesses lifted their arms and wings, the vines leading down the aisle were parted and the first three bridesmaids came down the aisle. Moondancer, Applejack, and Fluttershy walked down the aisle in pale, golden gowns,red roses in hand. The music rose when Sunset came down with her parents. The grins and gasps of appreciation made the bride even more giddy. This couldn't be her life right now. It was too good to be true.

The music once again quieted as the second three bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie came down in pale, silver gowns, white roses in hand. Again, the music rose as Twilight walked down the aisle with her parents.

Sunset's heart nearly stopped as she watched the love of her life glide towards her. She was always stunning in anything she wore. This day however, she stole the breath from her body. Twilight's gown was a masterpiece of silk and tulle with diamonds that sparkled against the fading light of the sky. A sweetheart neckline tapering into a tight bodice that flared out into a full A-Line Skirt with a small train. Her veil was liberally infused with diamonds and amethyst, pinned to the back of her hair. It was perfect. It was as if Rarity read her mind.

Twilight was lucky to have her father holding her up. Sunset was a showstopper in a stunning gown that showed off her statuesque beauty. Seeing her standing there waiting for her, surrounded by friends and family brought fresh tears to her eyes. This was real! This was really happening!

* * *

There were tears of joy and love throughout the entire ceremony. Celetia and Luna conducted it together, bringing together the message and meaning of love and redemption and how it brought them all together. There wasn't a dry eye left in the garden.

The moment that they were announced wed, the princesses respectively raised the sun and lowered the moon. Sunset scooped up her wife and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The cheers and applause gave way to exclamations of surprise as a bright light exploded from the altar.

Sunset could feel herself leaving the ground, but she refused to release her wife. Something was happening, and she wanted her to be with her when it happened. She could tell in her eyes that Twilight was supporting her all the way, holding tighter to her.

When the light subsided, Sunset and Twilight swirled around each other in a kind of dance, all smiles and love with their hands intertwined. Her wings fluttered gracefully about her body, fanning her curls around her face.

It was the sight of fairy-tale dreams come true.


	4. Mirror

**Chapter Four:**

_**Mirror**_

_Set before Fairytale _

* * *

It was another day of getting ready for school for Sunset, having just coming off another brief weekend with Twilight. This time she came over to Equestria and spent her days touring the castle and all of Ponyville. Though everything had been settled with Celestia, Sunset chose to stay closer to home so to speak. There was still the family-shaped elephant in the room that she wasn't yet ready to conquer yet.

Pulling up her hair into a ponytale, she glanced over at the newest edition on her wall. A present from Twilight that eased that pain just a little bit more every time she saw it.

* * *

This visit, she was able to meet and speak with Starlight a bit, whom was very different from the hyper persona she gave off in her dimension. Much more awkward and cynical, but still interesting company. The rest of the Mane Six were off doing various things, so they were lucky to catch a glimpse of them round town. Sunset reveled in the busyness and vibrancy of equestrian society. She missed the life that seemed to emanate from everything around them.

She never ventured out far from home when she was still in Equestria. Most of her time was spent in her own town or milling around Canterlot. Looking back on it, she was so sheltered, it was no small wonder how she became a spoiled brat. No real sense of social convention. Social skills, of course, but only to serve her own ambitions. Still, she wasn't always that way, wasn't she? She could remember her dad smiling when she would gather flowers and pass them around the town. She could remember her mother's amused exasperation when she insisted that she and Sunburst share everything, even bubble baths.

It took everything in her not to ask Starlight about her brother. She had a deep feeling it would be a long time before he would even think of speaking to her again. She couldn't even fathom what her parents would think of her now.

She wasn't hiding her homesickness or inner turmoil very well, which made her home-going present that much more precious.

* * *

Before she left, Twilight gifted her with a present that she had to promise not to open until she got home. Tears sprung to her eyes the moment she opened it.

It was an ornate mirror with a copper vine frame and dusted with tiny rubies and aquamarines. Around the mirror were pictures of her Canterlot High friends, some of her best moments, and candids of the two of them spending time together. There were also three other pictures partially obscured in the corners. Tentatively, she tugged them out out of place and slowly turned them over.

"Oh my Goddess . . . "

One picture was of her graduating from Magic School, her family standing smiles beside her. Another was of her at her first Grand Galloping Gala, dancing with Duke Blue Blood at the opening ceremony. The last one was of a moment she hadn't seen before. It was at her debutante ball, held in the royal ballroom in Canterlot. It was also the year she was accepted as Celestia's personal pupil. There were so many people in attendance and so much happening, it she felt like she could sleep for a week afterward. The picture showed her standing amidst the new selection of students in a small group. She stood proud and tall in the center, though her eyes were looking down in silent recognition and approval. Her breath caught as she saw her eyes looking down at a much smaller and just as determined little Twilight.

She turned the picture back around, noticing tiny writing in one of the corners.

_From the very beginning._

_ \- Twi_

She placed those pictures on the very top of her mirror and then placed the mirror in front of her bed. Every morning when she woke up, she would see them and smile. It was so amazing just how much love she'd accumulated since leaving her life in Equestria behind. It was crazy amazing how her greatest rival came to be her greatest love.

And everyday she could look in the mirror and be surrounded by that love, knowing that the outside finally matched the inside.


	5. Tissue (Interlude One)

**Chapter Three:**

_**Interlude One**_

_**Tissue**_

_Not my best work, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway._

_Warning: Implied Smut_

* * *

"You really need to get off of me."

"Not gonna happen."

"If you get sick, then who's going to handle your Princess Duties?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

" . . . . fair point."

* * *

"You're burning up."

"Am I?"

"102 degrees. I'm switching your cough stuff for potions."

"Aww Twilight, that stuff makes me loopy."

"You'll be fine, it's just us here."

"I still don't like it."

"Don't be embarrassed. We've seen each-other naked for Goddess' sake. I think we can get through this."

"You don't understand Twi . . . "

"I've had a complete nervous breakdown over a report. I've very sure you will be fine."

" . . . . seriously?"

" . . . take the damn potion Sunset."

* * *

" . . . Sunset?"

" . . . . . "

"How are you feeling?"

" . . . . . "

"Can you hear me?"

"You are soooooo cute . . . . hee hee hee . . . "

"Are you in pain?"

"I can't feel my toes! Hahahahaha!"

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

"Twi . . . . "

". . . "

"Twiiiiilllliiiiiight . . . "

"Yes Sunny?"

"I want a kisssssss . . . . "

"No, we're not doing that."

"Why nooootttttt?"

"Because you never stop at a kiss and you're _crazy_ strong for a sick mare!"

"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeeee?"

"No."

"Just a lllllliiiiitttle one?"

"Sunset-"

"Come ooonnn! It'll make me feeeeellll bettteeerrr . . . . "

"SUNSET!"

* * *

"Come from under the covers You."

" . . . "

"It's wasn't any worse than that time you and Dash got into Granny's Aged Apple Ale."

" . . . "

"Sunny Bunny-"

"Oh God Twi, not that!"

"At least it got you talking. And you seemed to have sweat out most of the cold already!"

"Little to do with the potion."

"But still the same result. Remind me to tie you to the bed next time."

" . . . this is your fault anyway. I just asked you to bring me a box of tissue."


End file.
